Dragon
| type = Dragon | subtype = Varies | challenge = Varies | environment = Varies | source = Pathfinder Bestiary | page = 90-110, 307 }} Dragons are intelligent, reptile-like creatures with a variety of magical and unusual abilities. They are sometimes referred to as 'Wyrms'. Appearance Dragons are scaled reptillian creatures with large wings capable of flight. They have long tails that can be used as a weapon; they usually have multiple horns on the head, and a ridge of spikes along the spine. The differing types of dragons are colored in accordance to the name, i.e. green dragons have green scales. While it depends on the type of dragon, very young dragons are roughly the size of an adult human, whereas adult dragons rival the largest giants. The oldest dragons can tower over buildings. Habitat & Ecology Dragons live in a wide variety of habitats, depending on the type. Generally carnivorous in nature, Dragons are known to eat unfortunate adventurers who happen upon them unprepared. They tend to have large hoards of treasure within their lairs. See the individual dragon entries for details on habitat. Dragons can live for over 1000 years, although the millennia old wyrms are very rare. Abilities Dragons grow in power as they grow older, both in raw physical might, and in mental and magical power. While a wyrmling might be defeated by a small party of modestly-experienced adventures, an ancient dragon can pose a threat to a small army. Dragons are fierce fighters, and those attempting to battle them can expect to be bitten, raked with their fearsome claws, buffeted by the wings, and smacked by the long tail - not to mention the various breath weapons, ranging from fire, ice, acid, or even electricity. Older dragons are also formidable spellcasters, in addition to the various other supernatural abilities they possess. Dragons have keen senses, able to see clearly in low-light or complete darkness, and can even sense creatures that it cannot see. Each type of dragon has additional abilities and magical spells, often specialized to their chosen habitat and fighting style, for example the swamp-dwelling black dragon can influence and control reptiles, whereas the coastal bronze dragons exhibit some control over water. Origins The evil god Dahak initially created the metallic dragons to hunt for sport. Apsu entered the Material Plane in order to end Dahak's reign of terror. However, Tiamat saw Dahak as a son and wanted him spared. In a deal to save Dahak, Tiamat healed some of the wounded metallic dragons, creating the original chromatic dragons. Society and Religion As intelligent creatures, dragons speak Draconic language, one of the oldest languages in all of the Great Beyond, and often spoken by wizards. . As they grow older, they learn more languages, including common, abyssal, celestial, and other languages befitting their alignment and environment. Good-aligned dragons worship Apsu. Some evil dragons serve and worship Dahak due to his immense power, although most dragons view Dahak with hatred. Types True dragons include the evil chromatic dragons and the good metallic dragons. Other types of dragons: Nirvana dragon See also the Azi, an ancient sub-type of dragon that includes: Zahhaks, Sruvara, and Gandarevas. Languages As intelligent creatures, dragons speak Draconic language, one of the oldest languages in all of the Great Beyond, and often spoken by wizards.. As they grow older, they learn more languages, including common, abyssal, celestial, or other languages befitting their alignment and environment. Related Creatures There are many related draconic types: * drakes * pseudodragons * faerie dragons * linnorms, * tatzlwyrms : See also: Category:Dragons References Category:Dragons